


Newsies OC Week Day 6

by le_ultimate_fangirl



Series: Newsies OC Week 2018 [6]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: OC, i really am sick of putting these in here, newsies oc, newsies oc week, oc week, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_ultimate_fangirl/pseuds/le_ultimate_fangirl
Summary: Newsies OC Week Day 6: Job





	Newsies OC Week Day 6

**Author's Note:**

> these are headcanons again whoooo

-Sketch works every day as a newsie

-literally every. day.

-that girl really needs a break

-she even works when she’s sick

-multiple times she’s gotten so sick that she has either passed out while selling or could barely walk (Good thing that Race and Romeo were both with her during these incidents and were able to carry her back to the Lodging House)

\- sometimes she helps Jack paint backdrops for Medda

\- like she would do a basic light outline and the base colors while Jack would to all of the details and make it look nice

\- Sketch really wants to go to school (especially art school), but can’t afford it whatsoever

\- Davey helps teach her what he learns though (See Day 4)

-Sometimes she gets money from playing cards with Race and the Brooklyn newsies (Race usually wins though)

-She will occasionally sell her drawings to people or have people pay her to draw portraits and stuff

-she usually gets a lot of money from those and will share her earnings with the other newsies


End file.
